


let’s not do that

by anthropologicalhands



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropologicalhands/pseuds/anthropologicalhands
Summary: AU. Mikoto has a crush on her TA. Kushina is unhelpful.





	let’s not do that

**Author's Note:**

> …I have no idea what this is or what subject Fugaku is supposed to be TAing. Probably English, though he might make more sense in History. You all have permission to smack me for this.
> 
> (originally posted on tumblr in 2015)

Mikoto is never going to ask Kushina for gift advice.

Ever. Again.

And judging by her shit-eating grin, Kushina  _knows_  that her gift ideas are horrible—she’s just having too much fun to stop.

“You don’t have to get so flustered, Mikoto! It’s only a suggestion. I hear the teaching assistants are practically starving—I’m sure he would appreciate it.”

“Do you have any idea what that would look like?” demands Mikoto, flushing from both the warmth of the coffee shop seeping under her winter coat as well as the implications Kushina was blissfully ignoring. “I can hardly walk up to my TA and give him an  _apple_.”

“What’s wrong with an apple?” asks Kushina, and the glare she receives from Mikoto is so fierce even the poor cashier looks taken aback.

“We do have bananas and oranges, if you would prefer something else,” he says, glancing between them and possibly fearing that Mikoto is going to attack Kushina and destroy the store on his shift.

“Oh, I’m not hungry now. But thank you.” Mikoto pauses to smile at the cashier and Kushina marvels at how easily she can suspend her anger.

“I want to stay away from anything that even suggests the idea of  _forbidden fruit_ ,” hisses Mikoto once they are out of the line and waiting by the pick up counter. “The whole point is that the semester is going to be over soon, he will no longer affect my grade and I would like to get to know him on friendlier terms. That is  _all._ ”

“Uh huh,” Kushina still looks obscenely amused. “Well, since your mind is too dirty to do something as straightforward as giving him a friendly piece of fruit, why not a card?”

“A card?” repeats Mikoto, dubious.

“A card,” says Kushina, cajoling. “It’s almost Christmas. There is nothing dirty about giving him a card on the last day of class.”

Mikoto wrinkles her nose. “But that’s a little too shoujo, isn’t it?”

“Well, isn’t that what you want? To go up to your strong and silent Fugaku Uchiha and ask him on a date?”

“…Maybe. But  _not_  in a classroom! I don’t want it to be too awkward.”

“Then ask to meet him somewhere else! I’m sure he’d agree; I mean, you were obviously his favorite—it was always  _Mikoto makes a particularly nuanced argument using Foucault_  this or  _many of you would have your grades better served if you would follow Mikoto’s example_  that—”

“Kushina!”

“Hey, maybe once you guys have been dating awhile, you might have some fun ideas for roleplay—”

“ _KUSHINA!_ ”


End file.
